Hey Little Brother
by Inubuddy13
Summary: This is an AU. Scott  Scotland  is forced to raise his baby brother and watch him grow. As the Years pass Scott becomes protective of his brother. watch the relationship between brother's grow.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Also just a small dabble have no idea if I will continue it, I just love the idea.

It's an Alternate Universe story more focused on Scotland raising England, watching his baby grow up and date people and yeah.

This whole Idea is based off a clip, go to You tube and look up Blackpool White Wedding

Now if you want you can Review.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1. – It's A Nice Day To Start Again<p>

Arthur sighed as he sat on the couch, his older half brother Scott sat in the kitchen in their tiny apartment that they shared. Scott was seven-teen and paying for his youngest brother's schooling, at least that's what young Arthur grasped when ever he glanced over at his brother who looked at bills disgruntled. Their mother had placed Arthur's older half brother in charge of the young Brit who had been in the care of his mother while they lived in London where Arthur had stayed for a majority of his life, while his brother had been in Scotland living with his father much to his mother's dismay.

Scott swirled his scotch around in the shot glass. His forest green eyes looked over at his six year old brother who sat on the banged up faded tan colored couch. Scott slung the alcohol back as he looked at his little brother's school bill. He let a sigh pass his lips, he was thankful Arthur's father offered to pay for his schooling until he graduated college. Scott leaned back watching the thin wisps of smoke float away from his hand rolled cigarette. He looked over at Arthur who had started to cough. Spiky blond hair he noted, "It woods swatch loch mom's if he grew it." He thought tossing another bill aside. He felt his anger grow. He had to be stuck with the runt simply because he was the oldest and his mother trusted him. He flicked the ashes into a nearby ashtray. He listened to the TV drone out some distinct Doctor Who lines making the Scotsmen growl. His little brother would be curled up against his side whimpering about daleks and other nonsense monsters coming to get him tonight. The sounds of the ending credits alerted the teen that his baby brother's show was over. He stood stretching his lanky arms high over his head he snuffed his cigarette.

"Alrecht time fur scratcher brat." Scott said coming into their tiny living room. He scooped up the trembling six year old who gripped his greasy dull red auto mechanics uniform tightly.

"Wa' if the daleks get me!" The tiny Brit cried sniffling gripping his brother's uniform tighter; he had lived with his brother for two years in the tiny one bedroom apartment. He had grown used to thick accent that he could barely understand and the sounds of foreign languages arguing and people crying. He would often go over to his new Spanish friend's home where the boy's mother would feed him exotic food that tasted better than his brothers often burned or "interesting" looking food.

Scott hefted the boy up a little higher in his arms " Does it blimp like ay care about a fuck'n dalek comign ter get yous?" Scott hissed bitterly as he dropped his brother on to the bed. He sat down on the thick blue blanks. He began to remove his shoes " Dat creepy russian scallie 'as a scutty chance o' gett'n yous dun a blt dalek." He spat as his thick black leather shoes dropped to the ground with a dull thud. He messaged feet scowling; he hated breaking in a new pair of leather shoes. The work shoes had been a gift from Scott's father's mother. The old hag had thought the boy need better working shoes. She was trying to turn the younger male against his drunken idiot father. He scuffed standing and unzipping his dirty uniform, "If de owd 'ag wants ter be 'elpful she should ellp brass fe this damn rent." He thought bitterly pulling back the blanket looking at his trembling younger brother who had been in his pjs after he his brother had told him to bath for the night. "Bowl ter attack te mattress yous blt brat." He muttered sliding into bed. He tucked his arm under a pillow he had stolen from a hotel he had stayed in during his mother's funeral. Scott closed his eyes, his lips twitched annoyed when he felt his younger brother's arms curl around his arm.

Scott opened his eyes; he let his tired eye slide over to his clock, in bright red the time flashed at him. "Thee am?" Scott hissed his eyes narrowing two hours before he had to wake up. He reached his hands up touching the blond locks of his brother's head. The tiny boy has sought safety in Scott's chest while he was asleep. Scott sat up cradling his baby brother's head to his chest. He pulled the stained blinds down a bit in order to look at the desolated neighborhood he called home. He watched as the police across the street began to shove out a gangly looking man. A woman as crying into the chest of an ambulance as another wheeled out a stretcher which held a tiny body bag. Scott scowled gripping his baby brother's head tightly. He had known the neighborhood was dangerous, yet it was the only place he knew his and Arthur's father wouldn't throw a fuss. Not with his twin brother's both being the top opposing gang leaders. No one in the neighborhood dared to touch him. Scott smirked as he laid Arthur down. He stood stretching his arms high above his head. He pulled the covers over his brother. He walked to the shower "It's a braw day tae start again." He sung softly closing the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, was not expecting like 5 reviews in one night...Thank you all ^^ once again this story will be a dabble so It could end at anytime just to give you all a warning.

Alright, Scott's accent's been cleaned up a bit but once again I kind of like not understanding cause then you get to know how everyone else feels. Scott can speak clearly he just chooses not to when not at work.

Alright I OWN NOTHING

Review if you want ^^ I like to hear from you all.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 – The Boy With A Thorn In his Side<p>

Arthur smiled as he sat in the park holding his friends hand tightly. "You mean in Antonio?" Arthur asked leaning closer to his Spanish friend. The vibrant green eyes and tan skinned made the Eight year old boy alluring to look at. Arthur had heard girls in his class talk about how handsome the older boy would be when they hit their teenage years.

"Ofcourse Arthur…"He said blushing as he leaned in closer "I-I'll help you practice…" He whispered his own hands trembling; he wanted to get better at kissing to. He wanted to great for his own crush, but Antonio knew Arthur Kirkland had a crush on him. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, felt guilty for using the younger boy, but quickly shook it off. He had to prove to Francis he was a great kisser and even great kissers need practice. Antonio cupped Arthur's face awkwardly in a way he thought would be romantic. Arthur's breath did a quick intake as Antonio leaned in closer to plant a kiss on his lips, Arthur gripped his dark green shorts trembling.

"Waaat chucker yer tink you're doin' yer wee spanish 'eathen?" The thick Irish accent made Antonio pull away from Arthur shaking. Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched his friend and first crush stand up. He reached his hand out to Antonio his eyes begging him not to run away as the Spaniard backed up.

"N-Nothing M-Mister…" Antonio said laughing nervously as he met the dark green eyes of the seven-teen year Irishmen. His bright orange hair that he shared with his twin; one of the few distinctions between the two was light almost invisible dusting of freckles on the teens face. "Gran', nigh git." Hissed the Irish gang leader as he walked up to Arthur, he roughly grabbed his younger half brother's arm tightly. He dragged him off swing he had been sitting on, Arthur watched Antonio run towards his two other friends. A German white haired boy and long haired French boy; the two seemed to laughing at their friends misfortunate. "Arthur yer shud be at 'um. Scott's gonna have a feckin fit if yer brother knows yer lef while he wus oyt at de store."

Arthur stumbled trying to keep up with his long legged brother. "I-I don't care Conall!" Arthur cried his accent more understandable then his Brothers'. Arthur looked down as he thought about having to listen to Scott and Conall give him a lecture about how dangerous it is. Arthur shuddered as they passed an alleyway, he peered into the alleyway. He saw his other brother Connor kicking someone in the stomach.

" Don't let me ever clap yer raun 'ere again! cheatin' langer." Hissed the crass voice or Connor, the man whimpered as Connor placed his dark brown boot on the man's bleeding head. "Yer 'ear me yer french bitch? Oi catch ye near me brother's h'um again," He took out a Marlboro cigarette, lighting it up he blew the smoke at the trembling Frenchmen "I'll dump yisser body in de River Thames." He gave one final swift kick to the man's stomach before he left pulling his beaten cabby cap down low.

Arthur sighed as he ushered into the old apartment building. Conall stood in the door watching his younger brother walk up the creaking steps. Sitting on the steps was the land ladies son, the way he stared at Arthur always made the boy uncomfortable.

"Hello Arthur," The soft voice of the boy said. Arthur shuddered as he saw that small smile behind the hand-knitted white scarf. "It is nice day da?" Asked the Russian child as he walked with Arthur up the stairs, Arthur gripped the scratched railing tightly.

"Y-Yes Ivan it is a nice day."Arthur said looking back at his brother pledingly. His eyes looked dismayed as he watched his brother talk to Ivan's half sister from Ukraine.

"Perhaps today Arthur will play with Ivan, da?" The boy asked grabbing Arthur's hand smiling "We play today?" He looked so hopeful it made Arthur uncomfortable. He knew Ivan had lost his three other friends who had moved out because their father had gotten a better job. Now the boy was despertly seeking out a friend.

Arthur shifted "I-I can't!" Arthur said quickly, he flinched as he felt Ivan grip his arm tightly.

"Why?" Ivan asked desperately not willing to let go of the tiny Brit.

Arthur winced "M-My big brother from Wales is coming and I haft to clean the house or else Scott will get mad." Arthur lied, he had already cleaned the apartment before he had gone out with Antonio, but his brother from Wales wasn't visiting him or Scott.

Ivan looked distraught "I help clean? Then we play!" The boy said firmly holding Arthur's hand instead "We play and become friends."

Arthur looked crescent-fallen; he didn't want to befriend Ivan Braginski. The Russian child was creepy, Arthur had been going back to his apartment after eating at Antonio's apartment, he had heard the boy talking to himself in Russian and getting very angry to. "I-Ivan you're hurting me." Arthur said frowning as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Let us be friends Arthur, we can play and won't be lonely da?" Ivan pleaded to Arthur. "Won't be lonely with me Arthur." Ivan said looking at Arthur his eyes telling there would pain if the boy continued to refuse his offer. The sounds of the steps creaking made Arthur look back and smile at the sight of his of his oldest brother. His narrowed angry green eyes were a relief to child.

"Arthur whit ur ye daein' out th' apartment?" Scott hissed as he grabbed Arthur by the back of his white t-shirt, Ivan was so startled by the Scotsmen's appearance he let go of Arthur's arm. Scott dragged Arthur up the steps. "Ah tauld ye nae th' lae th' apartment!" Scott hissed unlocking the door with his free hand. He roughly shoved Arthur into the apartment. Arthur let out a cry of pain as he hit the stained carpeted floor. "Whit is thes shit Ah hear abit ye abit kiss 'at spanish bairn?" Scott asked kicking the door closed; Arthur saw Ivan's fearfilled eyes before the door slammed shut. "Well?" Scott hissed towering over his trembling brother.

"A-Antonio said h-he would help me practice kissing big brother!" Arthur cried curling up into a ball. "I-I just wanted to kiss him! H-He's always so nice to me! B-Better then you or-" A loud smack coulpled with a sting sensation made Arthur cry out.

"Ye shut yer weemouth. Ah coods hae left ye thaur in London tae die. Ah coods hae left ye wi' 'at drunken abusife bastard." Scott hissed pulling Arthur up by his shirt collar. "Noo don't ye daur say anythin' disrespectful tae me got it?" Scott hissed as picking up Arthur. He sat him on the table getting a cold pack for the redden cheek of the sniffling child. "Th' only fowk ye can rely oan is family got it?" Scott hissed pressing the cold pack to Arthur's cheek. "Me, Connor, Collan an' Dylan ur aw th' family ye got. Sae ye better appreciate whit we dae fur ye brat." Scott said sighing as Arthur rubbed his eyes. Scott rubbed the top of Arthur's head "Ye ur still yoong ye don't need tae be kissin' anyain." Scott said sitting in a chair, he frowned when spied a bruise on Arthur's arm. "Arthur whit is thes?" Scott asked his long fingers ghosting over the bruise. His meager groceries he has brought home sat forgotten on the tiny two person table.

Arthur sniffled "I-Ivan grabbed my arm…H-He wants me to be his friend." Arthur sniffled "I-I told him he was grabbing me to hard." Scott sighed scooping his baby brother up into his arms. He went over to their couch and laid there turning on the telly. He flipped through the channels till he found Tom Baker's familer face wearing the signature multicolored scraf.

"Look brither it's 'at stupid shaw ye loch." Scott said as felt Arthur turn his head to watch as Tom Baker ran across the screen avoiding lasers in order to save another race. Arthur giggled softly as he watched K-9 roll across the screen trying to assist the Doctor. Scott yawned as he pulled off the hand knitting quilt of the back of the couch; he covered himself and Arthur who was enthralled with the Doctor. He felt himself relax and asleep to his little brother crying out softly for the Doctor to look out behind him. Scott smirked as he fell asleep to Arthur's soft giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo Ch. 3! Glad you all are getting into this ^^ two things to keep in mind, this can stop at any moment and also I have no idea who Arthur is goign to end up with so suggest away.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 – He's not You<p>

Arthur was sixteen, he smiled, sixteen and dating his seventeen year old Spanish friend. True the dating was a fake, his big brother had told him that the Spanish boy had nothing but friendship in mind for the boy. Arthur didn't care; he was walking the streets with his childhood crush, fingers interlaced tightly. Antonio shook as he saw Connor leaning against a lamp post; the Irish twin was cleaning his nails with a kurzsax. The short narrow knife made Antonio press himself closer to Arthur as they walked past Connor who glared at Antonio before leaving his place at the lamp post. Arthur was lost in his bliss to care about the glare his brother gave to the Spaniard, he just smiled up at Antonio. Leaning up he lightly kissed the tan cheek of his crush. Arthur was in heaven, he could care less if his brother screamed at him in dead language. Life was hard enough with teachers fearful of having a parent teacher meeting with a man they could barley understand. He wanted to keep the one good thing in his life happy, even if it meant being only a test subject and giving each other fake kisses. "Let this relationship grow to be real." Arthur thought as Antonio pulled out his seat in the café they were at. That childish smile coupled with those bright green eyes made Arthur's heart melt and a blush rise to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Scott looked annoyed as the younger French boy ran his hands across the Scotsmen's chest. "Please Scott, just one kiss? Mon amour…" The night-teen year old begged softly kissing Scott's cheek. Scott shoved the boy off him.<p>

"Aam nae haur tae pleasure ye brat." Scott spat at the French boy holding his shoulder tightly.

"Ofcourse… You're only here to talk about your precious petit frère." The brat hissed adjusting his designer vest. "Mon amour when will you finally kiss me?" The French teen asked getting close to Scott. The French men coughed when Scott released a cloud of smoke in his face.

"Whaur's mah brat?" Scott asked taking another drag from his cigarette. "Francis, whaur is he?"

Francis sighed running his hands through his shoulder length blond hair. "Antonio is taking Arthur out to dinner… Me and Gilbert made a plan to divert Romano." Scott raised a brow "He's going to sleep with Arthur while Gilbert takes Pictures." Franics shrugged he ofcourse was joking Antonio could never do that to Arthur. "It's the best way to prove Arthur and Antonio are dating." Francis gasped as he slammed into the wall. He looked down in angry bright green pools. The French men moaned enjoying the sensation of Scott's touching him. "P-please mon amour Antonio will probably break up with Arthur at the restaurant." Francis wheezed out, his blue pools widen when he saw the twins come walking up behind Scott.

"Leave 'im ter us brah'der. Yer shud go comfort Arthur." The twins said smiling, Francis shook when he noticed the interlaced fingers. Connor lean up kissing his twin brother's cheek "We don't like folks who 'ames wi' our kin." Connor hissed taking out his kurzsax.

Scott dropped Francis; he gave the Frenchmen a swift kick to the stomach "Jist loch yer useless older brither." Scott spat turning around and walking towards the closest restaurant in their neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked feeling tears well in his eyes "Wh-what?" He choked out looking at Antonio's hands that gripped his own tightly.<p>

"Arthur…It's for the best…" He said looking down; he didn't want to admit that this break up was based around the fact that Arthur's brothers had been sending him threatening letters and stares. "You knew there was someone else."

Arthur grabbed his cup of water; he threw it onto the Spaniard sobbing. "Fine! Go and be with your fucking Dutch whore! I hope you both have a happy life!" He shouted making the workers in the café stare at him and Antonio.

"A-Arthur please wait!" He cried standing up, he wanted to take the shorter male into his arms again, whisper words of comfort to him like he had when they children. Arthur smacked the out stretched arms. Antonio watched Arthur leave, his heart heavy with guilt and want. He sighed looking down. "Why does my heart hurt?" He asked softly watching the Brit run down the street. He sat at the table head in his hands. He looked up when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Looking up Antonio felt his heart freeze.

"You okay?" A gruff voice asked, amber eyes didn't look at the shocked Spaniard "Antonio?"

Arthur felt himself slam into another person. "Woah Dude!" Shouted a familiar voice, Arthur felt arms wrap around him. "Yo, Arthur what's wrong?"

"A-Alfred, you wanker!" Arthur shouted hugging Alfred; he buried his head in the cracked World War 2 aviation jacket. "Y-You were right." He sobbed out as Alfred sighed. He rocked the sobbing Brit.

"I told you man…He was gonna drop ya the moment Romano gave up." Alfred muttered gripping Arthur's exposed shoulders. "Come on let's get you home." He said taking off his jacket. He helped Arthur slip into the jacket. "Your brothers are probably gonna kill Antonio when they find out he made you cry." Alfred joked keeping an arm wrapped around England's shoulders. Arthur gripped the jacket tightly.

"Alfred you shouldn't come into the apartment building…"Arthur said softly his voice still shaky.

Alfred nodded "Right…Ivan…" He said glancing up, he smiled "Oh hey look, hey there Scott!" Alfred said to the approaching Scotsmen. Arthur looked away when his brother approached him; he winced when he felt Scott grabbed his face. Seeing the redden eyes and tear tracks marking his brother's face made Scot grip his left hand tightly.

Scott growled grabbing England's hand. He tugged the boy away from the American boy. Alfred blink he opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He saw Arthur's pleading stare to keep his mouth shut for once. "Gie yer ass haem noo." Scott hissed shoving Arthur towards their building. Arthur looked back shaking as he walked towards the building.

Alfred dug his hands deep into his demine pockets, he looked at Scott uninterested. "What's up Scotti?" Al asked looking at the Scott. The man wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black dress vest. Alfred guessed Scott had come back from some formal meeting, probably about Arthur's father who was battling hard to get custody of the young Brit. Alfred scowled he only knew about the custody battle because his father was Mr. Owen's lawyer and had to listen to his father talk on and on about how the case was a losing battle. "Do you always shove Arthur like that?" Alfred asked, he wasn't scared of Scott or his brothers.

"'at is nane of yer business ye American brat. Noo Ah suggest ye lae Arthur be got it?" Scott said taking out a cigarette " Scott blew the smoke away before looking at Alfred "Ah dornt need some naife American bairn comin' in an' stompin' aw over mah brother's heart." Scott flicked some ashes at the agitated American "Sae ye best fin' a different Brit." Scott stated turning around. He glanced back smiling at Alfred "Tell your cousin I hope he gets well soon" Alfred clenched his hands as Francis was dropped in front of his feet, Connor and Conall snickering softly as they flanked after their older brother.

Alfred hefted Francis up on to his back, "Don't worry Arthur." Alfred muttered softly as he walked back to his home. "I'll save you…I'll be your personal Superman." He said smiling walking home where he knew Matthew would throw a fit about Francis.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah a new short chapter, the next one will be a flash back ^^

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 – Knock, Knock Who's There?<p>

Arthur Kirkland's back arched in pain as he was slammed into the wall; he was trapped between the brick wall of his apartment building and the towering body that was Ivan Braginski. Arthur felt one of Ivan's calloused hands cup his cheek. "You've been crying Arthur…" Ivan whispered his English much better then when they were children.

Arthur looked away. "So?" He said gripped Alfred's coat tightly.

Ivan rested his head on top of Arthur's. His eyes peered into Arthur's "Are you scared to be alone Arthur?" Arthur let out a shuddering breath.

"Ivan I need to return to my apartment."

"I could protect you from them Arthur." Ivan whispered dragging the coat down. "That American has no idea how to handle your brothers." Ivan smiled at the trembling boy "I do. He won't know how to kiss you… He only knows what he sees and what his cousin tells him." Ivan muttered softly in Arthur's ear.

Arthur curled away "Protect me from who?" He asked frowning, as he ducked under the Russian's arms. Ivan grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"That man you live with…" Ivan said gripping the smaller man's wrist tightly. Arthur didn't move, "Arthur I can hear him screaming at you…." Ivan said softly "I've watched you run to the Spaniard and more recently to those German brothers on third floor." Arthur's fist clenched "He hurts you…He hurts you so much…"

"Shut up Ivan." He hissed turning around "I leave cause Scott brings home girls he wants to impress and having a younger brother would certainly through off anyone's game!" He shouted his voice cracking.

"Do you cry when he brings home those girls? Cause you know he'll leave you…" Ivan asked smirking as he watched Arthur's body stiffen. "If Arthur lived with Ivan, he wouldn't be alone…" He said reverting back to his childish nature and speech. "We could play and keep each other company Arthur." Arthur ripped his hand free of Ivan's relaxed grip. He ran into the building as Ivan slowly followed after him. He knew Arthur would realize Ivan was perfect for him. Ivan just hoped it was soon.

Arthur ran up the stairs and into his tiny shared apartment. He threw Alfred's coat down tears of frustration coursing down his cheek. "I-I hate them!" He shouted running into his shared bedroom. He slammed the door shut diving on to the bed, he grabbed Scott's pillow hugging it tightly as he rolled over looking at the cracked water stained wall. His fingers dug into the pillow. He wanted his older brother here. He wanted to feel those familiar hands stroking his hair telling him to stop being a pansy. He wanted to hear that deep crass voice sing in Gaelic. That's what he needed right now, his brothers not a Russian boy trying to control him, not an American who has no idea what he's doing and most importantly not a Spaniard who gave out false hope. Arthur cried into the pillow drinking in his brother's smoky smell that had scared away nightmares and bullies that dared to touch him. He felt his body relax as he thought of his brothers picking him up from school that was so far away. He felt his eyes closed as he was swept into a dream.

Arthur didn't hear the door open, his mind didn't register that his oldest brother was home with his brother from Wales. Scott pushed the door open "Aeron…Tak' caur ay Arthur... Ah hae tae hae a gab wi' 'at spanish huir." Scott said as he walked over stroking the top of Arthur's head.

"Brother…This affection…." Aeron started watching as Scott began to tuck Arthur into bed. His eyes widen as he watched Scott kiss the sleeping Brit on the lips. "You need to be careful…" He said frowning as he followed Scott out of the room. "Scott please just for a walk cool down. Don't do anything brash."

Scott glared at Aeron he opened his mouth to yell but stopped "Braw." He spat "I'll tak' a walk." He grunted out grabbing black pea coat. He kicked the discarded bomber jacket out of the way. Areon flinched as he listened to the door slam. He quickly walked into Arthur's room. Sittiing down on the bed he pulled the trembling Brit up against his chest.

"It'll be okay Arthur…Everything will work out." The Welsh man said softly as he ran his ran his hands through the messy blond hair.

Scott walked the darkening streets; he watched the street lights flicker on as he lit up. He took a seat in a small park he often took Arthur to. Sitting on the bench staring at the broken playground equipment Scott recalled the days when Arthur was just a child, the days when all he had to do was beat the shit out of some kid's older brother or just flash his family's dirk. The tiny dagger had never left his side since it had been given to him at his grandfather's passing. He leaned back releasing the smoke from his lips. Scott stared at the oak tree that towered over him. Scott's eyes didn't move from the tree. He sat there recalling the first time he had met his tiny angel.


	5. Chapter 5

thank you all for the reviews ^^ I'm having fun writing this but please remember this could end at any moment

* * *

><p>Ch.5 – Into The Night<p>

Scott Alistair stood in the door way of his living room his boyish looks slowly shedding away into adulthood; his mother was standing in the living room holding a three year old blond child. It had his mother's hair, eyes, face. Scott glared at the child.

"Arthur this is your big brother Scott." Scott's mother said crouching down so the three year old could meet Scott. "Scott this is your baby brother Arthur… He's really young okay so it's up to you to show him right from wrong and to protect him okay?" She smiled at Scott "My mighty warrior prince can protect my tiny prince right?" She asked as Scott nodded watching as the tiny Brit grasped his stained dark blue shirt. The stains were blood from a brawl he had gotten into at school and with his father.

"Brother…." Arthur said smiling touching the greenish yellow bruise on Soctt's cheek.

"Ye feckin' whoor' whit ur ye daein' haur?" Hissed Scott's father Daniel, a burly man who reeked of alcohol and cigar smoke and often seen with cuts and bruises from the bar fights he got into. Arthur whimpered as his mother set him down next to Scott.

"Scott could you take your baby brother to your room?" His mother asked softly as she stood to face Daniel, she would beg the man again to give her Scott. She would demand the older as his wife.

"Anither a body! Christ Mary hoo mony times ur ye gonnae spreid yer legs?" Scott heard his father shout as he picked up and trembling three year old. He walked away into his room where he dropped the three year old on his bed. Scott walked to his door; he grabbed a key and locked the door. He didn't want his father to come charging in after his mother had given him the sacred duty of protecting the tiny prince. Scott walked over to his toy chest and pulled out a tiny paper crown. He placed it carefully on his younger brother's head.

"Ye ur th' lest prince...ain aam th' oldest prince. meanin' aam yer knecht got it?" Scott said taking out a switch blade he had stolen from his father. The blade startled Arthur who nodded his head. Scott pulled out an old blanket and tided it around Arthur's neck, Scott hugged Arthur's head blocking out the screams and sounds of bottles breaking.

Arthur gripped his brother's sleeve confused, his green eyes looked at the blade that gleamed in to setting sunlight, he looked at his brother's hands which were decorated with thin lines. Scott looked back at the door listening to his mother run and his father scream. He gripped his baby brother's head tightly the little paper crown sliding off his brother's head. He listened to his father's staggering steps get closer to his door. He let go of his baby brother. "Brother?" Arthur's voice asked gripping the sainted shirt. Arthur didn't want his brother to leave him. "Brother?" He repeated as Scott climbed off the bed.

"Bide haur brat." Scott said walking to his night stand and grabbing a key that lay there. He watched new brother grab the loch ness monster plush that had laid on Scott's bed for a month. Scott stared at Arthur listening to the staggering steps and drunk calls get closer. Scott walked out the door, he locked his bedroom door slipping the key into his back pocket.

" Where's th' bastard brat boy! I'll kill it!" Daniel spat taking a swig of whisky.

Scott didn't budge as he gripped his knife "Whaur is mom?" He asked Daniel as he walked up to meet his father.

"'at useless huir. ran aff tae th' hospital again...fuckin' useless huir!" Daniel hissed backhanding Scott. "Whaur th' buck is 'at brat!" He screamed breaking the bottle over Scott's head. The boy didn't move as the brown liqueur moved slowly down his face.

Pounding on the door made Scott's inebriated father look at the old door. "Ye keepin' heem safe loch th' wee useless knecht." Daniel sneered reaching his hand out to grab the door handel. Scott cut his father's palm.

"Lae arthur aloyn ye piece ay shit." Scott hissed as his father pulled back his hand snarling.

The rest of the night was spent with biting words being thrown with punches. Scott remembered the police coming in and finding his father curled up on the ground coughing up blood. Scott was sitting in his room hugging Arthur to his chest. Bits of blood from his hands becoming caked in the soft blond locks of his baby brother's hair, Arhtur shook gripping his brother's shirt as their mother came in sobbing hugging them both saying sorry.

* * *

><p>Scott opened his eyes looking up at the lamp post over his head, he was still the same knight for his brother. The bravest of all their brothers, he would be the one todeiced who was worthy of his brother's love and affection.<p>

"Mr. Alistair yes?" A childish voice asked as Scott stood up to look into violet eyes. "I wish to date Arthur." Scott sneered at the Russian who was no taller than him.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG AN UPDATE! lol Yeah so here's a update and more hint as to whoooo my main couple is ~! X3 hope you all enjoy who I picked. I love your guys reviews BTW~

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 – Next Contestant<p>

Scott stared at the Russian who stood there smiling. A low laughter rumbled out of the scot as he regarded the question.

"I wish to date your little brother." Ivan repeated firmly. "I am best suited for him." He said watching the Scotsmen stand and walk towards him.

"Are you now?" Scott asked removing his cigarette from his lips blowing smoke in the face of the Russian. From behind the Russian crept two familiar twins. He took another drag of his cigarette, he looked at the embers. He released the smoke slowly "Ye think ye're qualified coz ye ur strang an' lonely?" He said making Ivan jump when the biting laughter of the brothers echoed in the park. "Ye are naethin' but a whiny wee bitch."

The Irish twins grabbed Ivan's arms. "Let's give 'imself a test brah'der!" Connall suggested smiling. Scott looked thought before nodding in agreement.

"Pest this test an' ye can date Arthur." Scott said smiling as Ivan perked up.

* * *

><p>Arthur stumbled as he followed his brother down the steps. "Aeron wh-where are we going?" He asked as he was led out to a car where his brother's Swedish and Finnish friend sat in a rental car.<p>

"We are going clubbing Arthur. There is someone I want you to meet. An old pal of yours." He said smiling as Arthur sat in the back of the tiny car. He was dressed in a tight short sleeve shirt with knee high old Doc Martens and gray skinny jeans.

Tino Väinämöinen turned around smiling at Arthur "Hello Arthur how are you?" He asked his light finnish accent coating his words. "I heard you had a break up."

Arthur looked away "Y-Yeah." He said gulping. He winced as Tino petted his head. As short as Tino was compared to his boyfriend Berwald Oxenstierna, the male was a mother hen. Whenever Arthur would go out to bars with Aeron and him the man was known for punching drunken men that came up to touch his friends in an unfriendly manner.

"Don't worry we are meeting Lukas at this new club with his old friend." Tino smiled "You remember Mathias don't you Arthur?"

Arthur blushed looking away. That stupid Dane was going to be there? He thought his fingers digging into his palms. He hadn't seen the boy since they were ten when the Dane had declared in front of their class that he would be the king of northern Europe. Arthur remembered being the boy's only firend out his desperation to find someone to be friends with. The boy had been controlling and disliked it when the Brit would walk to Antonio and his friends. "Yes I remember him…" He said remembering watching the Dane declare he was moving but he would still achieve his dream. Arthur remembered writing letters to the boy before his Brother banned him from writing letters saying it cost too much.

"You and Mathias can catch up Arthur. Isn't that nice?" Aeron said ruffling his brother's hair.

"Yeah…Nice." He said gulping looking out the window.

Mathias Køhler ran his hands through his spiked blond locks. "Norge what the hell is taking them so long!" He asked his friend annoyed as he tapped his military boot covered foot on the cement.

"Be patient Mathias." Lukas Bondevik said his voice keeping an even tone. "Tino and Berwald had to pick up Aeron and his brother Arthur…"

Mathias perked up "Artie is coming?" He said his lips pulling back he hadn't seen the runt since they were kids and the boy had come running to him when Francis was chasing him around the playground. It was the only time he got to clock the French bitch and gain a new friend.

"Yes, apparently his brother Scott wasn't doing the best to cheer up the boy after a nasty breakup." Lukas said watching as a car pulled up. Tino came out first, he ran up to Lukas giving the platinum bland haired male a tight hug. Mathias watched as Aeron helped Arthur out the car. He smiled taking in Arthur's figure. The boy certainly had changed since they were kids. He walked up to Arthur who looked red at the sight of the Dane.

"Hey Arthur…Wow man you sure grew up!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "So I heard about you and your break up." His arm wrapped around Arthur's shoulders "Come on man I'll help you forget about this whole day." He said taking Arthur's hand tightly leading him into the club. Aeron smiled when he saw Arthur blush gripping the Danish man's hand tightly. Surely this Mathias could stand up to Scott and his brothers. He tucked a lock of brown hair back, after all the boy could be just as brutal as Scott.

Tino giggled "Lukas it looks like Mathias has a crush." He said excitedly as the Norwegian man nodded

"Perhaps this relationship will last." Lukas said watching Arthur move closer to his friend. The group didn't notice a familiar Asian man who looked worried at the sight of the Brit and the Dane holding hands. The man ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>Scott stared down at the shaking Russian. The man's arms were held down by the Irish twins. Ivan looked up at Scott who had begun to hum "Gille beag ò, leanabh lag ò" Scott started to sing taking out his dirk. "Gille beag ò, nan coarach thu;" Scott continued, the way the man sung it made Ivan feel relaxed.<p>

"Gille beag ò, gille lag ò" Scott sang taking out his zippo lighter "Gille beag ò nan caorach thu." He held the blade over the tall yellow flame.

"This is Arthur's favorite song." Connor whispered in Ivan's ear. Conall snickered softly.

"You shud fale 'onored to 'ear Arthur's song." Conall said holding Ivan's hand on the wooden park bench.

"Gille nan caorachan," Scott sang getting down on his knees "gille nan caorachan" He smiled closing the lighter. Ivan's eyes widen as the blade was stabbed through his hand. He opened his mouth to scream but instead felt Scott's hand over his lips. "Shhhhhh," Scott smiled "Gille nan caorachan, gaolach thu." He finished smirking.

Connor watched as Scott twisted the blade "Brah'der, yer man 'as learned 'is lesson yer can stop." Connor said watching the blade be pulled out. Ivan looked up as Connall started to pull up Ivan's dark red shirt.

"Nae, thes feckin' brat needs tae ken who we are." He spat, this Russian was like his father, a controlling drunk who would only harm his brother. Scott swore he wouldn't let someone hurt his brother like their mother had been hurt. Scott stopped as he heard the sounds of hurried footsteps. He turned his head seeing the long brown hair made Scott turn around.

"Y-Your brother aru." The man panted gripping his knees. "H-He's going into the Black Box Club w-with some guy with wild blond hair aru!" the Asian man cried gripping is stained white chefs work shirt.

Scott felt his anger boil over; on the outside he calmly put his beloved blade away replacing it with one of his cigarettes. He lit up and took a long drag; he held it for a moment before releasing it. The Asian know as Wang Yao shuddered, the smoke pouring out of the man's mouth remind him of dragon getting ready to burn thieves alive for touching their treasure. Scott looked at Ivan who glared suppressing his need to cry from the pain in his hand. A fist made contact with Ivan's face "Fuck!" He cursed loudly pulling the platinum blond locks back as he snuffed his cigarette out on the side on the Russian's cheek.

"Lit's go gie Arthur." Scott hissed kicking Ivan in the stomach as his brother's shoved the Russian to the ground.


End file.
